Rover, el mayordomo por excelencia
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Minific creado para el cumpleaños de nuestro inventor preferido (no, no es Ciro Peraloca). Espero lo disfruten.


Revisando mis archivos, encontré este minific, creado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Stear en el Aquelarre. Se los comparto, esperando que les guste. Fue resultado a un reto donde se debía dar continuidad a una trastada que hubiera hecho nuestro travieso inventor, destruyendo parte de la casa en Chicago.

* * *

**ROVER, EL MAYORDOMO POR EXCELENCIA (Inspirado en el hombre bicentenario de Asimov).**

-¡Tía abuela! –la sonrisa del muchacho moreno hizo que el corazón y el estómago de la anciana brincaran.

Cuando Stear sonreía de esa manera, después de la reprimenda que le echara por una trastada hecha, por lo regular quería decir que se avecinaba una tormenta mayor.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora? –preguntó la dama.

-Para que me perdones, te tengo un regalo muy útil.

Candy y Marianne le ayudaban, con su mejor cara de vendedoras y una enorme sonrisa en los rostros, la pecosa hizo un gesto con la mano, mostrando una enorme caja de dos metros de altura y Marianne le tendió un par de tijeras a Stear. El muchacho cortó los lazos que la ataban y procedió, junto con sus primas, a retirar la tapa.

-Le presento a Rover, el mayordomo perfecto –anunció el muchacho.

Un muñeco metálico con rasgos humanos ocupaba el interior de la enorme caja.

-¿Qué es eso? –exigió saber la dama.

-Un robot –informó, muy orgulloso, su sobrino nieto-. Rover no necesita comer, ni dormir. Sólo se recarga enchufado en la corriente eléctrica de la casa durante la noche. Y esto le permitirá cumplir las órdenes que usted le imparta al pie de la letra. Lo programaré para que obedezca su voz y prácticamente, usted será su dueña, tía Aloy.

Las muchachas se acercaron a una mesa donde dispusieron un juego de té.

-¡Esas son mis tazas de porcelana preferidas! –la tía abuela se asustó ante el despliegue de preparativos para demostrar la eficacia del nuevo invento de Stear.

-Espéreme tía, no le grite o no podré calibrar su voz. Hable con voz clara y normal, diga: "Rover, sírveme una taza de té".

La dama protestó durante unos momentos, asustada ante las ideas del muchacho.

-¡Y todavía lo alientan, Candy, Marianne! –regañó la dama a las mellizas.

-Le aseguramos que sirve, tía Aloy –comentaron las chicas.

Acabó por someterse al experimento. Stear encendió el robot, el cual salió pesadamente de su claustro y se colocó de pie ante la dama, que abrió los ojos enormemente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡No le hará nada, tía! –aseguró Stear.

Y en verdad, la prueba de fuego fue el té. Y la dama, tan exigente como era, quedó encantada cuando el robot sirvió la taza con impecable maestría. Más relajada, programó con el muchacho de anteojos las órdenes a dar al robot.

Conforme pasaron los días, Rover fue utilizado en mayor medida: servía té, limpiaba, realizaba reparaciones, sin queja alguna. Durante las noches, quedaba conectado a la instalación eléctrica para recargarse. Stear estaba sumamente orgulloso de su invento, y la tía se sentía muy contenta de que, por esta vez, algo hubiera salido bien. Sin embargo…

-¡ALISTAIR CORNWELL ANDLEY!

El grito de la dama resonó por toda la planta baja de la casa e hizo salir a los muchachos de la biblioteca, donde tomaban sus lecciones.

-¿Qué pasa, tía Aloy? –preguntó el aludido.

-¡Mira esta cuenta!

La dama agitaba un trozo de papel en la mano, la cual le temblaba de furia. Stear la tomó y la leyó… y el alma se le fue a los pies: era la cuenta del gasto de energía eléctrica, que en un mes, había cuadriplicado su costo.

-¡Ups! –atinó a decir.

-¡El tío William está furioso! –regañó la anciana-. ¡Mañana llega Johnson para pedir cuentas de esto! ¡Me preguntó que si estábamos abasteciendo a todo el pueblo! ¡Rover se va al desván!

No les dejó opción alguna, dándoles la espalda y saliendo hacia su salón de estar, dejando a un atribulado Stear, que con cara de pena, miraba al robot, el cual continuaba limpiando el polvo en el amplísimo vestíbulo, sin darse por aludido de que él era el centro del problema.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
